Among The Stars
by LeaveItToBieber69
Summary: Stella Taylor is average,except for the fact she's dating the world's biggest heartthrob,Justin Bieber, secretly of course.She leaves everything behind to travel the world with Justin and learn his way of life. Can she handle living Among The Stars?
1. Stella

When I was younger my mom always told me that falling in love was always followed by heartbreak. She said it always went hand in hand. That you could only fall so hard until you hit the ground. She hadn't built me up with fake stories of Cinderella and her perfect prince, or snow white and how if the prince kisses you, you'll magically wake up. You don't see either of those in real life obviously, so I guess..she just didn't lie to me. So when I fell for one of the most impossible, unrealistic guys out there, needless to say it was a shock. I hadn't not dated at all or anything, my mothers bad experiences with men (Like my father who left before I even learned how to ride a bike) didn't held me back..much. I was playful in relationships, never too serious, just distant, hesitant. I wasn't like most fifteen year old girls who fell so fast they got dizzy. People should trust Taylor Swift more, when she said "'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you, you're gonna believe them." She wasn't lying, you probably will, and they probably won't mean it.

But with Justin it was different. Sometimes you get so caught up in true love, you forget about all the problems swirling around you, trying to pull you back to reality. You're so focused on the perfect things that once you take a step back it hits you how bad things really are. Like you had been in dream. That's exactly how it felt, like some dream I hadn't even known I was in, until I had woken up.


	2. BigCityDreams

I stood in the center of the crowded airport, watching as groups of people walked by. They were all in a rush.  
Some gripped coffee's in their hands and talked through earpieces, which always made me laugh because it looked like they were talking to themselves half the time.  
Others were big family's that looked like they were on there way to vacation, their kids jumped up and down in excitement. Some people had fancy pinstriped suites and were carrying briefcases.

They were all different, all heading somewhere completely different, but all on the same page, they were all on their way to a new destination. Like me.  
Except mine was definitely one of the roads less traveled.

Part of me couldn't believe I was actually leaving Atlanta. I had been there my whole life. Every memory was left behind in my old little blue house acrossed from Justin's.  
We had been best friends since the moment in kindergarten when he threw a crayon at me. I know, very gentlemen like right?

I wonder if somehow we were always destined to be what we are now, or maybe not, maybe some things just happen. But anyway, now we were here.  
Now he was famous. A couple months ago I wouldn't have had to travel the world just to be with him.

To hide that I was his girlfriend. It could just be normal, like it used to be.

The truth is, if my mom hadn't been leaving to New York that summer, I wouldn't have ever been standing in the airport. And I wouldn't have ever even left.

I would still be back in Atlanta, maybe find a nice new boy, a normal boy. But things were different then.  
Even though I was only 15 but Pattie, Justin's mom, convinced my mom to let me travel with them that summer.  
And my mom did believe that it would be good for me to go out and see the world. I hadn't even cared about the traveling part, if only I could be with him, I was happy.

I felt a soft hand slide into mine. And I instantly knew who it was without looking. My skin tingled were his hand rested.

"It's time to go babe" Justin said, his voice was smooth, and quite.

But I was too deep in thought to respond.

His arms slid around my waste and pulled me closer to him from behind. But I wondered what he was doing. Wasn't he worried about someone snapping a picture of us?  
Then I remembered he had told me most people didn't notice him when he flew out, they only waited for him when he flew into a new place.

I leaned in closer to him and sighed. Whenever he was this close things started to get fuzzy.  
Like everything suddenly became background music and the only thing that mattered was him.

"Stella...Are you sure you want to do this?" He murmured softly. His breathe was warm against my cheek. It took a second for the question to sink in.

I turned around to face him, shocked by what he had asked me. "Of cour-"

He pressed his finger to my lips, interrupting me. "Don't answer so fast Stell.." He smiled playfully "think about it."

"I have thought about it!" I said almost too defensively.

"No you haven't" His eyebrows furrowed, and for a second he was deep in thought. "You really wanna leave all this behind? Your family? Your friends?"

"I don't want too...bu-"

"See" Justin interrupted again. Something flashed in his eyes, like a heavy disappointment, like he had been rejected.

I cupped my hand over his mouth. He smirked.

"I want to be wherever you are." I said confidently. Because it was the truth. I wanted to be with him more then anything.  
I could have stayed back and seen him when he flew back every other month, but that was too long for him and me.

"If you don't want me to go.." I trailed off.

"Stella don't be ridiculous. If you couldn't go, chances are I'd ditch this whole summer tour to stay with you." He said it so seriously.

But he smiled, showing his gleaming white teeth.  
It felt like a hummingbird had been placed in my chest.

"Good" I said breathless "But what's got you all worked up then?"

His expression was almost like stone. "I...I don't know if I want this for you."

"Want what?" I asked, confused.

"The fame, the paparazzi, everything I have to deal with. I don't want to drag you into it." He ran a hand through his soft sandy colored hair, the hair fans would die to touch.  
He did that when he was frustrated.

Deep down I knew how he felt. Our relationship was one of the only normal things in his life. He liked knowing I wasn't apart of that crowd, that I didn't have to be.

I was just Stella.  
And he was just Justin.

But in Hollywood, it was different. He was Justin Bieber, one of the most famous teenagers ever. And well I was just a random girl in the middle of it all.  
I think he worried for me, that I couldn't handle it or id get sick of it and leave the whole Hollywood scene, including him.

"I'll be fine. It's my choice, and I've already thought it over and just don't worry about it. Okay?"

He nodded, but I could tell he was still thinking about it.

"Or I'll just leave right now" I scoffed, I picked up my bags and walked the other way.

I had been joking but I hadn't even taken two steps when his hand grabbed my wrist and twirled me back to him.

I ran into his chest, hard. His hands rested on my hips

and he pressed his forehead against mine, his mouth lingering so close to mine. He smelled amazing, like D&G cologne but also a softer scent too.

His dark eyes smoldered "You can't leave me that fast" he murmured. And I couldn't even think straight, my hands tangled around his neck,  
pulling him closer to me, he tiled his head, about to press his lips to mine.

Then we heard someone clear their throat. We both pulled away instantly. It was Scooter, Justin's manager.

"C'mon lovebirds, time to go." He said. Scooter was like a big Teddy bear.

We walked along side him as he led us through the airport. Justin kept rubbing his arm along side mine,  
or looking at me then smiling and looking away.

He always did little things like that. He knew just how to drive me crazy.

We finally were about to get on the plane. Pattie already had seats. I pulled away from Justin for a second before we stepped in.

I said my secret goodbye to Atlanta, my old past, my home, my mom, everything I was leaving behind.

I said goodbye to everything that was, and Hello to everything that would be.

**(A/N) Hello guys! I'm deff not that happy with this chapter. But it's always hard to start things off, and I've been having**  
**A HUGE writers block/plus sickness, ughhh so annoying,  
Almost as annoying as Scooter interrupting that little**

**somthin somethin ;) Hahahhaa.**

**I know it's not very "flowy" (Ijustkilledthatword) right now, but trust me! Good writing to come!**

**Stay tuned!Review(:  
LoveLoveLove & God Bless! (End A/N.**)


	3. Right Here

**"So**...you like it?" Justin asked.

I ran my hand over the huge soft creme colored sofa again, and looked around in amazement for the billionth time,  
since we had arrived at our suit in the Mont Beverly Hills hotel.

"Are you kidding me? This is incredible!" I replied, still looking around the room with a daze.

I felt like a little kid in a candy shop. The hotel suit Justin had reserved for the couple days we were in Los Angele's,  
before we left for his tour, was beyond anything I had ever seen.

Even the paintings hanging on the walls probably cost more then our houses combined.  
It had a private garden, rooftop pool, a spa, and so much more.

"It _IS_ pretty sick!" Justin smirked as he fell back onto one of the king sized beds.

My black converses squeaked against the dark wood floor as I walked over to the bedroom and layed down next to him.

I felt like I didn't quite belong here. It was a room you'd see some of the biggest named celebrity's walk out of.  
Not some 15 year old, average girl.

Justin on the other hand was the farthest thing from average.  
His mom, manager, and bodyguard had all gone out to get coffee. So for now, we were alone.

I layed my head against his warm shoulder as he pressed me closer. I looked up at him as he cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to say...I'm really happy you're here, I love you babe." He murmured.

The light reflecting off the chandeliers caught his dark, chocolate brown eyes.  
I felt my heart stop in my chest, and it was suddenly harder to breathe.

"I love you too Justin." I said against his shoulder. "I missed you." I added gently.

A long silence filled the room.

Usually even when we were with each other, I still had this longing of missing him. It was because I knew he would have to leave as soon as he got there,  
and so I never let go of that sad feeling. He could be so close, but still so far away at the same time.  
But now he was here for good, we would be together for the next couple months,  
we wouldn't have to say goodbye, and that missing feeling was barely present now. I felt complete.

"I shouldn't have left the first time" He sighed a couple minutes later. His eyes filled with sadness.

I remembered the first time he left to go represent his new and first song "One Time".  
"I'll only be gone for two weeks." He had said. He ended up being gone for 4 months.  
Those 4 months we didn't even talk to each other left me heart broken.  
When you're in love, 4 months feels like forever.  
I felt a light sting in my chest. Like an old bruise that was still sore to the touch.

"It's over now." I caressed his cheek, hoping he'd drop the subject.

"I still hurt you.."

"You have to stop beating yourself up for that. We're together now, and this Summer is going to be amazing!" I smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah it will" He smiled back in agreement, it touched his eyes.

And suddenly, he pressed his soft lips against mine, pulling my face closer to his.  
My hands ran up his neck, brushing along his hair and resting by his jaw. His hands slid down my waist.

We heard a beeping sound and the click of the hotel card. Seconds later the door opened, and Justin's mom, manager, and bodyguard stumbled in,  
all clutching coffee cups in their hands.

"Justin! Stella!" Pattie called from somewhere in the house.

"In here" Justin yelled back, he was still holding me close to him.

Scooter, Justin's manager, walked into the room. His eyes went a little wide seeing us on the bed together.

"Glad we got back soon" Scooter said under his breath. "Wouldn't want a mini Justin running around here.."

Justin laughed. I blushed.

"Scoot, privacy please man?" Justin nodded his head towards the door.

Scooter rolled his eyes in response. "You have an interview tonight at 7, you better not be late." He scoffed.

"What? But...I have plans for tonight already." Justin sat up, suddenly worried.

"Well kid, you're just going to have to cancel. You can't miss this interview."

"Tell them I'll do it tomorrow." Justin argued.

"Justin." I cut in. "Our plans can wait until tomorrow..it's fine." I smiled to show him it really was.

I understood his job, him taking me out could wait. Scooter winked at me.

Justin ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"How long is the interview?" He asked.

"An hour or two." Scooter replied. "Look, Justin it'll be too late by then to go out."

"Nahh, I'm taking her out." He said, matter of fact. "I'll do the interview then go. Good?"

"Fine" Scooter said. "But if you get a million other girls attacking you at dinner don't come crying to me." He laughed, walking out of the room.

Justin leaned back against the bed, grinning with satisfaction.

"You didn't have to argue with Scooter just to take me out tonight, you know?" I mumbled.

He tucked a stray piece of my light brown hair behind my ear. "I know baby" he murmured, kissing my forehead.

I closed my eyes breathing in the sweet smell of coffee, and the scent of Justin's cologne. Feeling the warmth of his shoulder and him so close to me, and enjoyed the moment. Enjoyed having him so close, and not having to leave, to not worry about fans, or paparazzi, or anyone taking him away from me. It didn't matter that what had happened in the past, or how long it would be until he had to go away again. He was here now. Just like old times, just like it _used_ to be.

**A/N Short, I know! Don't kill me please! Haha, writing the next one right now and I'll post it asap! LoveLoveLove.**


End file.
